particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Unity Party (Dundorf)
The Kommunistische Einheitspartei Dundorf (Communistic Unity Party Dundorf), which was founded in 2121 as the All-Dundorf Communist Party, appealed to the people very quickly. Led by Erich Volksmann, they oppose capitalism, imperialism, and free trade. After the 2320s, the Kommunistische Einheitspartei Dundorf become nothing more than a Deltarian front in Dundorf. Leadership After the assassination of Ernesto Martí Pérez, the party picked Erich Volksmann to become the new leader and candidate for Chairman of the Council of State. Volksmann served in the military and retired after reaching the general ranks. He was born in the Grozvic province and grew up in Sudschloss-am-der-Czimnetz. He attended the Militärakademie in Dunburg where he was the top of his class. He devoted his life to his military career. While in the army he met a woman who he later married when he was stationed in Volzhaus. Toward the end of his military career, he became very interested in the communist ideologies and the struggle of the proletariat. He decided to end his career and search for ways to help the workers of his country. He then met Ernesto Martí Pérez and the two of them became good friends. After Pérez's assassination Volksmann was picked to be the new party leader and Chairman of the Council of State candidate. Volksmann was elected twice as Chairman, and he continues to run with the support of his comrades from the Trans-Dundorf Communist Party, the Anti-Nationalist Communist Party, and the Communist Labor Party. Other than Volksmann the KED is led by slavic Vladimir Volgin. Volgin was also born in the Grozvic province. He has been picked as the DDR's General Secretary, and he has held the office for a very long time now. Volgin had been the candidate for General Secretary since the formation of the KED. During the dispute between the DDR and thier neighbors the Rutanians Volgin acted as a mediator between the two nations. Although the nations never compromised many citizens agree Volgin helped keep the peace. Volgin is also very critical of the International Fowardist Party. The Forwarists with their lack of diplomacy skill contradicted almost everything the KED said. Then their party Chairman tried to ascend to power as a dictator but his reign was short lived when the KED proposed a bill that limited the Chairman's power in defence and foreign affairs. Volgin remains the General Secretary up to this day and continues to fight for a better tommorrow. Beliefs KED supports the workers and equality among the people; opposed to religion but believes in a brotherhood of man. Favors the military for defense. Keeps the environment clean. Keeps the economy stable and away from the private sector. The government should regulate as much as possible while letting the people have a say in it. Internationalism is a must. Necessities should be free. Propaganda poster of a factory worker waving a flag with Volksmann and Volgin on it. Enlarge Propaganda poster of a factory worker waving a flag with Volksmann and Volgin on it. *'Religion:' Like most communists, the KED is and will remain secular. Not only do they beleive religions are wrong, but they believe it creates aggression among people. They believe that people should make a contribution to society and help one another than praying to a "god" who demands constant worship. *'Military:' KED believes highly in a large and powerful military for defense. They favor the use of nuclear and chemical weapons but only if their enemy uses them first. *'Environmentalism:' Pro-Environmentalist but not so much that it damages the economy. Promotes regulation of industry and is completely against pollution. *'Economy:' Of course, KED supports state owned industy. There should be no private sector and capitalism should stay out of Dundorf forever. *'Foreign Affairs:' Favors internationalism and believes isolationism will lead us on the path to the third world. Dundorf should always interact with neighbors but not intervene with their way of governing. *'Health and Education:' Like all necessities, these must be free and open to all people regardless of who they are. *'Government:' Supports large government activity, but supports democracy and believes the people should decide how Dundorf should be run. Category:Political parties in Dundorf